Let Go
by Ai No Senshi
Summary: When Serena finally decides to tell Darien how she feels, someone has beat her to it. Now she's standing on the edge and isn't afraid to just let go.
1. Default Chapter

She hated the fact that she loved him. And even worse that she had to tell him. Her mother told her it's just a deep breath and you spill. If only it was that easy. Today, Serena thought, I will tell him. She got to the arcade and there he was. She took a deep breath. Just go. She walked over to Darien Shields.  
  
"Hey Meatball Head." He said. She cringed.  
  
"Darien I have to tell you something." She paused and took another breath, "I... I..."  
  
"Darien!" A red haired woman yelled. She rushed over and sat beside him. He put his arm around her. Serena's heart shattered into million peices.  
  
"Serena, this is Mandy." He smiled. "My girlfriend."  
  
Serena extended her hand to the witch. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"So what did you want to tell me Meatball Head?"  
  
"Uh... I'm sorry! I guess I forgot! Silly me." She walked away. Darien wondered what was up. She sat down with her back to turned to them. She sang a soft poem to herself.  
  
"When I was little Fairy tales were always true, But everything changed, Until the moment I met you."  
  
Happy endings were never happy before, Until you came along, And made my heart soar."  
  
She held back the tears and sighed. Oh well. It's not like he was the only guy in the world. Oh well. Forget it. The pep talk didn't work. She walked out of the arcade before breaking in tears. She glanced over her shoulder into the window. There he was with her. She sang again.  
  
"But this happy ending, Failed like the rest, And Prince Charming, I tried my best.  
  
So the story is done, Just closed the book, And now I'll forget you, After this last look."  
  
She walked slowly home crying silent tears. Maybe it was too much. Maybe it really wasn't worth it anymore. She had no Darien, was being forced to save the world, and had to listen to a talking cat. She broke out in harsher sobs. Raye didn't help. She was always making fun of her. Amy was a total brain and Serena was always compared to her.  
  
She stood by a fire escape. Seventeen stories was enough. Wasn't it? She cried more and more and violently. Her tears blurred her steps as she climbed higher and higher. It would be better this way. No Meatball Head klutzing out. No dumb Serena messing things up. No Sailor Moon cowering away.  
  
She reached the top and looked down. It was far enough. She looked at the sky.  
  
"No it's better If this ending becomes true, Now I won't annoy And bother you,  
  
Good bye cruel world, Good bye fair prince, Now everything is happy And makes so much sense."  
  
She took a step off the building, but stopped falling before she started. She looked up at a man with dark hair pulling her up. She couldn't see his face because of the tears, but she knew he must be kind. He held her in his arms.  
  
"Why do you care?" She asked. "No one else does." She kept sobbing.  
  
"You don't have to do this." He said.  
  
"Oh, but I do! It will be better for everyone! I won't cause anymore worry and annoyance. Nope!"  
  
"You're drunk on tears." He said.  
  
"No I'm not! I'm just finally seeing the truth. I'm not wanted here because I'm stupid and ugly."  
  
"Your beautiful Serena."  
  
"Hey! How do you know my name?!" She wiped her eyes and blinked. "Darien! Why aren't you with MANDY!!!! I mean because you've got to feel cold without her hanging all over you!" She pulled away and stood at the edge of the building.  
  
"Serena! Don't do it!"  
  
"Give me one good reason Darien!"  
  
"Because the world needs you."  
  
"Oh no they don't! They've got the rest of the Sailor Scouts! They can handle it!"  
  
"The Scouts need you."  
  
"They don't either! If I wasn't klutzing out during battles it would save them a lot of trouble."  
  
"I need you."  
  
She laughed. "Oh really?! For what? Entertainment?! To inflate your ego because it's just not big enough already! That's why you have to bother me everyday!"  
  
"No Serena! I need you because I couldn't survive without you. If I couldn't see your face everyday I'd die. If I couldn't see your smile, I'd never be happy. I love you Serena."  
  
She didn't know what to think, but then knew exactly what she wanted to think. "Liar," she hissed. "Your trying to save me. Don't worry about it! You'll find someone else to make miserable." She looked straight forward at the setting sun and stepped off.  
  
Darien rushed forward, but knew he couldn't reach her... So he jumped after her falling faster than she had been. He grabbed her in his left arm and reached for the fire escape with his right. His fingers gripped the rusty iron siding. He knew he couldn't pull them up. He looked down. There was only five or more stories to go. He let go and held her in both arms, saying a silent prayer before landing.  
  
Author's Note: Suspense. Isn't it great? Please review even though there isn't much to review. You've got to have some small interest in whether or not they're okay. And come on I had fun writing the poem!! PLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE?! 


	2. The Hospital

Darien woke up in the hospital a week later. He looked around. Serena was staring at the ceiling in the bed beside him. She seemed to be counting the tiles over and over.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
She looked over at him and tears filled her eyes. She turned her gaze back to the ceiling.  
  
A white coated doctor walked in. "Mr. Shields! You're awake! Good! Good!" He glanced over at Serena. "I see Ms. Tsukino is too. I'm very sorry about sticking you two in the same room, but the hospital was so full..." He continued babbling, but Darien blocked him out.  
  
Why was Serena crying? He struggled to find the memory. It hit him. She had almost commited suicide. She would have killed herself if he hadn't followed her out of the arcade. 'Oh God!' he thought. 'She's got to feel horrible.'  
  
The doctor left and Darien turned to Serena. "Serena? Are you okay?"  
  
Serena cried harder and turned away.  
  
"Serena please talk to me. I'm really sorry."  
  
"Why are you sorry? Huh? Why the hell should you feel bad?"  
  
Darien didn't answer.  
  
"I almost killed you. You could have died. Why did you jump after me? Would it have been so bad without me around? Why couldn't you just let me die? I still want to. I want to get out of this freaking life! I want to break free!"  
  
"Killing yourself isn't the answer! Do you know how selfish you're acting? You're not thinking about how it would affect other people! Think about how your parents would feel! You're mother would cry her eyes out. And then all your friends would be left alone. You're all that keeps them together. You're being so freaking selfish Serena!"  
  
His outrage pushed Serena into a new chain of tears, but made her think also. The room quieted to a agitated silence broken only by Serena's sniffling. She looked out the window and added a new verse to her song.  
  
"You saved me again,  
  
I can't take it anymore,  
  
Why can't you just  
  
Let me close the door?  
  
You say I'm selfish,  
  
You say it's not the way,  
  
But do you know  
  
What I go through everyday?"  
  
Darien couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did she say other things like this? Did she always sing these songs? Was there something wrong with Serena?  
  
"Serena are you okay? I mean seriously what's going through your head. You can tell me Serena."  
  
"No way. I'm not going to tell you anything you egotistic jerk."  
  
"Is that what you think I am? Good God Serena I jumped after you! I saved your life and I'm supposed to be a jerk?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe. You really have no idea Darien. You don't know what you put me through everyday. Do you know what I was going to tell you before that witch came in? I was going to tell you that I loved you!"  
  
This brought the room to another silence. He stared at the ceiling, but she started singing again.  
  
"I was going to tell you,  
  
But she was there,  
  
God I wish you  
  
You didn't care,  
  
I wish I was gone,  
  
I wanted to let go,  
  
But you were there,  
  
To tell me no."  
  
"Stop it Serena!" Her songs were haunting and echoed through his mind. "You should be glad I cared! You would have been just a spot on the sidewalk. Why can't you understand that I love you? That I couldn't live without you? Even if I couldn't have saved you I would have jumped. Living wouldn't be the same."  
  
"Those are words, Darien! Words don't mean anything anymore. Words can be lies and treachery and hurtful. I know that better than anyone else. Way better than you."  
  
Darien pulled himself into a sitting position. It hurt him like crazy, but he had to do it. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, but it was hard considering one of them was in a cast. He shifted his weight on his good one and awkwardly went to Serena's bed. She turned over and looked at him.  
  
"Maybe words don't do anything, but how about actions?" He bent down and kissed her. When he broke away her eyes were closed, but tears were falling from them.  
  
"Maybe you mean it," she said.  
  
"Yes, maybe I do," he kissed her again.  
  
Her lips tingled after the second kiss and all barriers where knocked down. She let herself get into it, deeper than she'd ever gotten into anything.  
  
"I love you," she said after the kiss broke. "Thank you."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
And the third kiss was the best of all.  
  
Author's Note: This story is finished. Unfortunately for Mandy.... I just really didn't want to continue with this, I have so many other stories going right now. And I really didn't have anything else to say. Please review and tell me watcha think.  
  
Until the next time,  
  
Ai No Senshi  
  
^_^ 


End file.
